Allison Argent
“''Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you-you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?” — Allison to Lydia about Scott '''Allison Argent' (potrayed by Crystal Reed) is one of the main character of Teen Wolf series. History She's a daughter of Chris and Victoria Argent. Allison was an excellent archer and gymnast and knew nothing of her family's secret hunting of supernatural creatures. Allison struggled with her self-confidence and scolded herself every time she felt helpless and weak. When they arrived in Beacon Hills, she befriended Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski, and became romantically involved with Scott McCall. Her aunt Kate Argent revealed the family secret and she learned of her boyfriend's werewolf nature. She was left at a crossroads between her family obligations and her friends, particularly Scott. After dealing with the pain of her mother's death, she and her father tried to put their hunting days behind them. However, Allison becomes also a member of Teen Warriors, formed by the Saiyan Twins, to travel into new worlds and to know their origins. Abilities * Intelligence: Allison is highly intelligent, and is capable of manipulating others when necessary. She also had weapons knowledge, being able to use crossbows, longbows, guns, swords, daggers, and chained weapons. In addition, she has basic knowledge on mechanics, and was able to hot wire Aiden's motorcycle. * Skilled Hunter: Being a child of the Argent Family, she became an excellent hunter on her own. She is skilled on the migration patterns of animals, noticeably wolves, coyotes, foxes, and supernatural creatures. She was also able to lure a werewolf by leaving a trail blood, and putting into a trap. * Expert Gymnast: Allison became a expert gymnast for eight years, and demonstrated acrobat feats, and used her training during supernatural battles. * Expert Markswoman: Allison is an master archer, being trained around the age of eight. As of result, she was nationally-ranked, and could have ascended into the elite of competitions. She can shoot longbows, crossbows, and guns with pinpoint accuracy, and without effort. The only time her accuracy was effected was when she was resurrected, with the darkness around her heart causing her hands to tremor. * Expert Combatant: As part of the Argent Family and hunters, she is a skilled combatant. She was trained in close quarters combat and martial arts, allowing her to fight without the need of weapons. She was able to hold her own against emissary Marin Morrell, and an Oni demon. Thought trained to fight without weapons, she could use her bow as a makeshift staff in combat. * Skilled Tactician: Allison is a capable tactician, being able to organize missions for the Argent's and the McCall Pack. * Medical Knowledge: Allison is a skilled with first aid, being able to bandage up her father's wound, and heal Scott when wouldn't allow himself to. Trivia * During the series, she forms a friendship trio with Lydia and Lucy. * Allison is killed in Back to Beacon Hills, stabbed by an Oni, sacrificing herself for her friends, causing pain and sadness among for everyone. In her final moments she was saying she felt no pain and was in the arms of her "first love". * Allison is Riley's first female best friend where they have a close sister-like relationship where they began to get to know each other better and being her first best friend who it’s actually a girl, since she had Stiles. When she died, it became one of the memories that marked the life of the young saiyan. * She's brought back to life in Rebirth of Our Friends! and reconciles with Scott. * Later on, Allison becomes a sister figure to Ryo since they are very skilled with archery and at the same time a bit rivalry with Mine. With her father adopting Ryo, they formed a new family. Category:Characters Category:Teen Wolf Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:McCall Pack Category:Argent Family Category:Love Interests Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Archers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Teen Warriors Category:Revived Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Humans Category:Damsels in distress